Abra Kadabra!
by Kitsune Song
Summary: Sonic and his friends were trying to stop Eggman's plans as usual, when Eggman's new invention gets them taken to a whole new dimension, full of magic...Hint hint! Please R&R!
1. It Started with a Letter

**Chapter 1: It Started With a Letter…**

Carolyn was walking around Station Square, like she did every day. She had shoulder length brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing a dark red t-shirt and black and white shorts, along with a pair of blue flip-flops.

She looked around, hoping to find one of her friends. She often hung out with Sonic and the gang. She had just appeared out of nowhere one day in Eggman's fortress. Some stupid invention brought her there, but her arrival helped in the destruction of the place.

"Man, I'm bored," she sighed. "There's nothing to do. Sonic's probably off doing some heroic mission, Tails is probably working on some new invention, Knuckles is probably on Angel Island, and where ever Sonic is, Amy'll be there." She sighed again and leaned against a building, staring at the cars passing by. Her thoughts began to drift when a sudden boom brought her back to reality.

"What just happened?" Carolyn asked herself, looking towards the area where the explosion came from. One thought popped into her mind: "Eggman!"

Looking towards the sky, she spotted one of his flying fortresses. She quickly began to run towards it. "Well, at least there's something to do now…" she said to herself. "But how the heck am I going to get up there!"

Her question was answered when she spotted Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, who had quickly responded to Eggman's attack.

"Carolyn, right on time," Sonic said, noticing her. He glanced at the fortress, and then to Tails. "Can you fly us up there?" he asked. Tails nodded, and one by one, flew them up to the fortress.

"This place looks the same as last time!" Carolyn said, looking around the place. "Doesn't he ever change or redecorate, or anything?" There was a crackling noise, and a monitor in front of them sprang to life, showing the image of Eggman.

"Well, Sonic, you made it! So glad you could come," Eggman said a malicious tone to his voice. "I just wanted you all to 'test' my new invention for me."

"Like we would ever do that!" Tails said, glaring at Eggman. "What stupid invention did you create this time?"

"Why don't you see for yourselves?" Eggman cackled. A hole appeared in the floor, and the group fell down to the lowest level of the fortress. They landed with a thud in the same room as Eggman. Behind him was a strange looking machine, with lots of buttons and controls that only Tails could understand.

"What's that hunk of junk supposed to be?" Knuckles asked, eyeing the machine suspiciously. Whatever it was, if it was created by Eggman, it couldn't be for good reasons.

"This 'hunk of junk' will be your demise!" Eggman shouted. "This machine can and will…" He began to go on and on about his machine. Sonic, Knuckles, and Carolyn had no idea what he was talking about- scientific talk and all. When he was finally finished rambling, they all turned to Tails for the translation.

"It's a machine that makes a portal to another dimension," he told them. "It sounds impossible, though. I doubt it works." Eggman glared at them.

"Oh, it works!" he told them. "You can find out for yourselves, when I send you through the portal!" He laughed and pushed a button. A spinning vortex appeared, proving that it did indeed work.

"One problem with your master plan," Sonic told Eggman. "There's no way you can get us through!"

"Oh really?" Eggman asked Sonic. A malevolent look gleamed in his eyes, and he pushed another button. A couple of robots fell down from the ceiling, landing behind Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Carolyn. The robots grabbed them and held them tightly, beginning to push them towards the portal.

"We should've seen this coming…" Carolyn grumbled. She began to thrash about wildly. The robot tightened its grip, causing her to wince in pain.

"You won't get away with this!" Knuckles yelled at Eggman. "We won't let you get rid of us so easily!"

"Oh, I think I can and will," Eggman told Knuckles. The robots came to a stop in front of the portal. "If I push this button, the robots will throw you into the portal." His finger hovered over the button.

"And you're telling us this why?" Carolyn asked him dryly. Eggman glared at her, but then he smiled wickedly.

"Sarcasm will get you no where," he told her. He was about to push the button when five owls flew into him, coming from the portal. One of them flew out of the fortress. "What?" Startled, he accidentally pushed ANOTHER button (Lots of buttons, huh?), which made one of the robots release Sonic. Sonic quickly took this opportunity to destroy the robots and free his friends.

"Well, Eggman, looks like your plan has backfired again," Sonic taunted him. He glanced over at Carolyn, who was…PLAYING with the owls! "Are you playing with those birds?" Sonic asked her. "At a time like this?"

"It's a letter, to me," Carolyn told him. "It has my name on it…there are letters for you three, too!" Sonic gave her a curious look, but quickly turned back to Eggman.

"Well, I have no idea why those owls have a letter for us," Sonic said, "but we've got to focus on Eggman now!" But Carolyn was already opening the letter. She began to read it aloud.

"Dear Miss Carolyn,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later then July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress.

P.S. Seeing as how you have had no experience with magic before, you will start out in the first year, regardless of your age." Carolyn reread the letter. "Magic?" she said, surprised. She grabbed the other letters and read them as well. "We've all been accepted into a magic school!" Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles stared at her in disbelief.

"But how?" Tails wondered. "We're in different dimensions…and magic!" He looked extremely puzzled.

"Well, I suppose if they're witches and wizards they could get to our, er, 'dimension'," Sonic said, grabbing his letter. Everyone was so focused on the letters; they didn't notice Eggman sneaking away until the last moment.

"Eggman's getting away!" Knuckles shouted, pointing at Eggman. He was sneaking towards the portal. They ran towards him, but Eggman jumped through the portal before they could catch him.

"Great, now what?" Carolyn asked. She eyed the portal warily.

"Should we go after him?" Tails asked. He looked at the portal. It was impossible to see where it led.

"Well, we can't just let Eggman reek havoc in another world," Sonic said. "Though it'd be nice to get him off our backs…" Carolyn gave him a dry look. "Besides, I'm sort of curious about this 'Hogwarts' place."

"I agree," Carolyn said. "I say we go through that portal! Besides, it couldn't hurt, right? All in favor raise your hand!" Everyone raised their hand. "Great, then let's go!" They all took a deep breath and jumped through the portal.

* * *

Note: I do NOT own Harry Potter OR Sonic...though I wish I did. The only character I own is Carolyn. She's just there because...well, I have no idea. Because I said so! 


	2. A Pink Face and a Bank with Goblins

Once again, I don't own Sonic or Harry Potter. Sega owns Sonic, and J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, the lucky duck…Anyway, on to the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Pink Face and a Bank with Goblins.**

There was a popping noise, and the gang opened their eyes. Dizzy from going through the portal, they looked around.

"Where are we?" Knuckles asked. Everyone shrugged, no one knew. "Well, this is where the letter came from…right?"

"C'mon, we need to find Eggman!" Sonic said, running up to the first person he saw. "Hey, have you seen an evil…what?" He noticed that everyone was staring at them.

"I hate awkward silences…" Carolyn mumbled. She looked around nervously. "Did we interrupt a party or something?" One of the braver of the people stepped up.

"Well, actually, _the _Harry Potter just came in!" he told them. Puzzled looks remained on their faces, but they didn't ask anything. Tails fidgeted nervously, uncomfortable with everyone staring at them.

"What are you people staring at!" Knuckles finally asked, fed up with the awkward silence.

"What exactly ARE you?" a man asked. Sonic looked at the crowd as if it was the most obvious answer.

"Sonic the hedgehog, Tails the fox, Knuckles the echidna, Carolyn the human," he said, pointing to each of his friends.

"Would you people happen to know where we can get magic stuff?" Carolyn asked. Everyone but Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles looked at her strangely and harshly. "You know…er, wands, robes…we need them for Hogwarts!" She pulled out her list, showing it to the crowd.

"Ah, so you be first years. Why didn't you say so!" someone from the crowd said. "You can get everything you need in Diagon Alley." He jerked his thumb towards the door. The group nodded thankfully and headed out the door, only to bump into a brick wall.

"Great, what NOW?" Carolyn asked, exasperated. She looked at Tails. "Hey, you have any explosives or inventions we can use to blow up the wall?" Tails shook his head.

"Well, at least things can't get any worse…" Knuckles said, trying to cheer up his friends. At that moment, a familiar pink hedgehog walked through the door.

"SONIC!" Amy cried, running towards Sonic, trying to hug him. Sonic backed up, trying to avoid her. He glared at Knuckles, mouthing "I hate you."

"Amy, what are you doing here…" he said nervously, trying to get away. He looked at his friends for help, but they just stood there trying not to laugh.

"Oh! I got this letter from an owl! About going to some school called Hogwarts!" Amy said happily, pulling out her letter and list of supplies. "I followed the owl back to Eggman's fortress, and I fell into some portal thing! I guess you got the letter too, huh Sonic? What luck!" Sonic continued to back up until he hit the wall. Amy stared at the wall, her mouth hanging open.

"What?" Sonic asked, seeing the same expressions on all of his friends' faces. Turning around, he saw that the wall was MOVING to make a doorway. "Well, I guess we found out how to get to Pentagon Alley…"

"Diagon Alley," Tails corrected him, dragging his friends into the alley. "I guess this is where we get our school supplies. What's the list say?" Carolyn pulled out her list.

"Uniform: First-year students will require: Three sets of plain work robes, black; one plain pointed hat, black, for day wear; one pair of protective gloves, dragon hide or similar…DRAGON! ; and one winter cloak. Please note that all students' clothes should carry name tags.

Course Books: All students should have a copy of each of the following: The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1, by Miranda Goshawk; A History of Magic, by Bathilda Bagshot; Magical Theory, by Adalbert Waffling; A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration, by Emeric Switch; One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore…heh, it's like a pun; Magical Drafts and Potions, by Arsenius Jigger; Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (I actually HAVE this book!) by Newt Scamander; and The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection, by Quentin Trimble...after what we've been through, I doubt we'll need THAT!

Other Equipment: One wand, one pewter standard size 2 cauldron, one set glass or crystal phials, one telescope, and one set brass scales," Carolyn read off the list. She took a long, deep gasp for air. "I think I nearly turned blue in the face!"

"That's what happens when you only take about two breaths of air while reading," Sonic told her, rolling his eyes. "Anything else?" Carolyn nodded.

"It says that first years can't have their own broomsticks…ok…and students are allowed to bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad," she said, reading off the rest of the list. She smirked. "Wonder what it says about hedgehogs, foxes, and echidnas?" she joked. That resulted on a whack on the head with Amy's hammer. "Ow!"

"Er, where are we going to BUY all this stuff?" Tails asked. "We don't have a map…" Everyone shrugged. "Well, let's split up and ask around! Knuckles, Carolyn, and I will go in one group, Sonic and Amy can go in another…" He snickered; Sonic was giving him an evil look.

"Oh no, Carolyn's coming with us!" Sonic said, grabbing onto Carolyn's arm and pulling her over next to him and Amy. Tails shrugged. "Ok then, let's go!"

* * *

Sonic, Amy, and Carolyn were walking around Diagon Alley, trying to figure out where the heck they were. They had to keep on giving people nasty glares that looked at Sonic and Amy strangely.

"We're NEVER going to figure out where we are!" Amy whined. She leaned up against Sonic, who moved, causing her to fall down. "Ow! Hey Sonic, that wasn't nice!" Carolyn helped pull her up, then let go, causing her to fall again. "HEY!" Amy growled, getting up. "What was that for?" Carolyn stared ahead and pointed. Ahead was a GIGANTIC person, like, giant sized! Amy and Sonic both stood there with Carolyn, speechless. Beside the giant was a boy with black hair and glasses. They overheard some of their conversation.

"We'll go get yer money at Gringotts. That Muggle money isn't going to do ye any good," the giant told the boy.

"What's a Muggle?" Carolyn asked Amy and Sonic. They both shrugged. "Do you have your cell phone, Amy?" Amy nodded and handed it to her. "I'm hoping that Tails has his…" Sonic looked at what Carolyn was doing. She was sending a message to Tails.

"Hey Tails, what's a Muggle? We heard some giant guy talking about 'Muggle money'. I think that means we're going to have to get some money at the bank…"

"I have no idea what a Muggle is, but I'm guessing its wizard or witch talk. Me and Knuckles just found a shop, but we'll wait for you three to get some money at the bank. See you later!"

"Well, let's go to the bank, er…Gwengots? No, Gringotts!" Sonic said. Amy grabbed him, but this time it wasn't because she was obsessed with him, you know.

"Hold it, Sonic!" she said. "We don't even know where Gringotts IS!" Carolyn nodded in agreement. Sonic thought about this for a moment.

"Well, let's just follow those two!" Sonic said, pointing to the boy and the giant. "It'll be easy, with a guy THAT tall!" Carolyn and Amy nodded their heads in agreement. "And don't get caught, we don't want to seem like we're stalkers…" They all struck Mission Impossible poses, because they're just like that, and followed the giant.

* * *

Once they arrived at Gringotts, Amy, Sonic, and Carolyn crept in after them. They looked around in awe as they saw that the place was run by GOBLINS!

"Wow, look at the goblins!" Amy said amazed, looking around the bank. "Let's go ask one about trading in our money…" The three approached one of the goblins and asked about trading in their money. He eyed Amy and Sonic suspiciously.

"Sorry, I can't allow that," he finally told them. "You don't seem to have a bank vault, so I can't let you. Strict policy." The three marched off angrily.

"Strict policy my foot!" Carolyn growled. She looked at Amy and Sonic. "Well, seeing as how everyone's been looking at you guys strangely…I guess they see you as freaks…" Sonic and Amy glared at her, Amy took out her hammer. "Not that I'm CALLING you freaks…DON'T KILL ME!" Carolyn ran from Sonic and Amy, who were chasing after her. They must have been quite a scene, everyone in Gringotts was laughing as if it were some sort of show. Carolyn finally dived behind the giant they had been following earlier.

"Freaks, are we!" Amy asked, running around the giant to grab Carolyn. Carolyn managed to escape her grasp and run. They were both running in circles around the giant…

"I SWARE, I WASN'T CALLING YOU TWO FREAKS!" Carolyn shouted, ducking to avoid getting whacked with Amy's hammer. Sonic sighed and was standing next to the boy with black hair, who was looking at Sonic strangely. Sonic noticed this and sighed.

"So, you think I'm a freak too, huh?" Sonic said, watching Amy and Carolyn run around the poor giant, who was just staring at them.

"Oh, no!" the boy said. "I never knew about the wizarding world before…so everything seems strange to me."

"Well, I don't think there's anyone else here that's like us…except Carolyn," Sonic said. "Anyway, I'm Sonic. Those two are Amy and Carolyn." Amy, hearing her name, stopped chasing Carolyn.

"Hi!" she said cheerfully, shaking the boy's hand. "Don't mind me! I'm just, uh…"

"I didn't call you a freak for the billionth time! So stop chasing me!" Carolyn said, glaring at Amy.

"I'm Harry," Harry told them. "Nice to meet you. That's Hagrid." He pointed to the giant. Sonic, Amy, and Carolyn shook hands with Harry and Hagrid.

"Well, I guess we better go and get some money from my vault," Harry said. That caused the three to sigh. "What's wrong?"

"Well, we only have Muggle money," Amy told him. "And we can't trade it in or anything…so now we can't buy anything." Harry looked at them.

"Well, if I have any extra, I'll give some to you," he told them. The three smiled and thanked him.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll have enough," Hagrid said and chuckled. He was right, because a little while later, Harry handed them a heavy bag full of money.

"Thanks, Harry!" Sonic said, staring at the bag. "We owe you one. Hope to see you around!" And with that, Sonic, Amy, and Carolyn walked back to Tails and Knuckles.

* * *

And that's the end of another chapter! I update quickly, maybe about…once a day, heh. That's just the way I am, I have to write and I can't wait. 


	3. A Wizard Shopping Spree!

**Chapter 3: A Wizard Shopping Spree!**

Knuckles and Tails were leaning up against a shop, waiting for Sonic, Amy, and Carolyn to come back. They had managed toignore most of the people's stares. Knuckles was peering into a shop.

"Why are they selling brooms?" he asked, not seeing the sign above that read "Racing brooms." Tails walked over and pointed to the sign. "Oh."

"Hey, shouldn't you two be in a freak show?" a voice jeered from behind them. They both turned to see a boy with a pale face. They both glared at him.

"I dare you to say that again, so I can punch you in the face!" Knuckles threatened. The pale boy just laughed at him. Tails had to hold Knuckles back from beating the boy to a pulp, which was pretty hard.Finally the rude boy left. Knuckles growled as he watched the boy go, mad he didn't get to punch him, glad he finally left them alone.

"Hey guys!" Tails and Knuckles turned to see Carolyn, Amy, and Sonic running up to them. Sonic was holding a large bag that looked to be very heavy.

"We got some money!" Amy said happily. "We met a really nice boy named Harry, he gave it to us!" Tails looked interested.

"Harry? Didn't the people in the pub talk about seeing someone named Harry Potter?" he asked. "He sounded famous."

"I can't believe we didn't think of that," Carolyn said, slapping herself in the face.

"Well, let's go shopping!" Amy said happily. "Did you guys figure out where everything is?" Tails and Knuckles nodded. "Great! Let's go!"

"Alright, here's the plan. Amy, Carolyn and I will go buy our books for school. Sonic and Knuckles, you two go and buy our cauldrons, scales, etc. Then we'll meet at, er, Madam Malkin's for our robes, then head over to, uh, Ollivanders to get our wands," Tails explained. He and Knuckles would lead each of the groups to the shops, seeing as how they knew where they were. Everyone nodded and headed off.

* * *

Amy, Carolyn, and Tails entered Flourish and Blotts, the book shop. They all stared in amazement at all of the books, some of the stacks reaching the ceiling!

"Look at all of the books…" Amy said astonished. "I don't think I've seen so many in one place before!"

"Well, it's going to take a while to find all of the books," Carolyn said. "We might as well split up." Tails and Amy nodded.

Tails walked to the back of the shop and started looking there. He spotted one of the books at the very top of a pile. He easily flew up to the top and grabbed it. He looked down to see a couple of people staring at him. "What? You act as if you've never seen a fox fly before!"

Carolyn was searching the bookshelves and stacks on the other side of the store. She wasn't having much luck, when she spotted one in the middle of a tall stack. "Aha!" She grabbed it, without thinking that the entire stack would fall until it began leaning over. "Timber!" she shouted, diving out of the way. There was a loud crash, and all the books were scattered everywhere. "Oops…" Luckily there was a kind witch there who simply flicked her wand and made the books restack themselves.

Amy, not wanting to spend so long looking for books, did the obvious thing. She went up to the counter and asked shopkeeper where the books were. She soon found Tails and Amy, with a stack of books in her hand.

"I can't believe we didn't think of that either," Carolyn said, looking at the two books she and Tails had managed to find.

"Well, let's go," Tails said, taking some of the books for Amy, as did Carolyn. They both walked out of the shop.

* * *

Sonic and Knuckles had already bought their cauldrons, scales, and telescopes, and were heading into the Apothecary. They both covered their noses when they smelledthe horrible stench, which caused them to drop the cauldrons, which had the telescopes and scales in them, on their feet.

"Ow!" Knuckles said, rubbing his foot. "This place is creepy…"

"Let's hurry up and buy what we need so we can get out of here," Sonic said, already picking up all the potion ingredients that they'd need. Knuckles got a couple of glass phial, and they quickly paid for their things and left. They ran over to Madam Malkin's where they ran into Tails, Amy, and Carolyn.

"Hurry and take your stuff!" they all said, quickly grabbing their things. The weight of carrying five people's things makes you tire quickly. They entered Madam Malkin's.

"Um, we're here to be fitted for our robes," Carolyn said, noticing the look on a witch who worked there. "Hogwarts, them too." The witch, who they assumed to be Madam Malkin, simply nodded. A while later they exited the shop, with their robes now crammed in their cauldrons with everything else. It had taken a while for Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy, seeing how hard it was to find a robe that fit them…

"Ok, now all we need to do is go to Ollivanders to get our wands," Tails told the group. They nodded and quickly hurried to the shop. When they finally reached and entered the shop, they were greeted by an old man, Mr. Ollivander. Looking around the shop, they saw thousands of boxes that contained wands.

"Good afternoon," he said. He didn't seem to think that they looked at all strange. "Don't just stand their, let's find your wands, shall we?"

"You mean we don't just pick one out?" Sonic asked. They all had expected to just come in, by a plain old wand and leave.

"Well of course not!" Mr. Ollivander said. "The wand picks you!" The group looked confused but shrugged, and one by one they each found their wands, though not so quickly. Lots of boxes were flying off the shelves, but whoever was waiting would always catch them before they went flying out the window.

"Finally we're out of there," Carolyn moaned as they exited the shop. She had a bruise on her forehead from when a box hit her before she could duck.

"Well, come on, we need to find a place to stay," Tails said. "The train to Hogwarts leaves tomorrow, and we don't want to be late." Everyone nodded, glad their shopping was done, even Amy, who loved to shop! They found a place to stay and quickly fell asleep, their dreams filled with what they imagined Hogwarts to be like.

* * *

Yes, I realize that in the book that it was a while before Harry left for Hogwarts, but I didn't want them to wait that long! 


	4. The Train Ride

To the few people who read this story, sorry I haven't updated in so long. We went on vacation for a long time, and no computers. And thanks for the tip, playstation14, I started to think about that after Chapter 3…but I'm too lazy to go and change anything. Once again, I don't own Sonic or Harry Potter.

----------------

**Chapter 4: The Train Ride**

Carolyn woke with a yawn in her bedroom at The Leaky Cauldron. Walking downstairs, she saw everyone discussing something.

"I don't know…are you sure we should do this?" Tails asked. "Going to Hogwarts I mean."

"Yeah, it does sound a little suspicious, doesn't it?" Knuckles said. "I mean, we just magically get a letter saying we're invited to go to a school we've never even been to before? Sounds fishy to me…"

"I suppose your right," Sonic agreed. "It could be a trap or something…"

"But we know it has to exist!" Amy said. "I mean, look around us! We're in a place full of wizards and witches!"

"What're we arguing about?" Carolyn asked through a yawn. "Why are you guys just now reconsidering?"

"Because Kitsune said we had to," Tails answered.

"Oh…wait, what?"

"Because before we were just thinking about going after Eggman," Tails told her.

"Oh, ok. Well, too late to go back now!" Carolyn said, siding with Amy. "One, we have no idea how to get back. Two, we've already bought all this stuff, and I'll drag you all there if I have to!"

"Yeah, alright…" Sonic sighed. "But if we get caught or something, I'm blaming it on you two!"

"Well, let's hurry and get down to the train before we miss it," Tail said. He gave everyone a large cloak, except Carolyn.

"What are these for?" Knuckles asked, holding up his cloak.

"Well, if everyone looked at us strangely here, think of how the non-magical people will react," Tails answered.

"Good point. Let's go!"

* * *

"Ok, this is hopeless!" Carolyn sighed as she crossed her arms.

"We've been looking forever. The platform doesn't exist!" Sonic said. They'd been looking for platform nine and three-quarters for a good while, but had no luck finding it. "Besides, what kind of name is platform nine and _three-quarters_?"

"Oh, but we can't give up!" Amy cried. "I'vereally beenlooking forward to it…"

"Well, we don't really have a choice," Knuckles said. "I guess we could look for a couple more minutes…" He looked back at the others but remained walking, straight towards the dividing barrier between the platforms.

"Knuckles! Watch out!" Sonic shouted, but Knuckles kept on walking…and then disappeared. You could hear Amy shriek. A second later, Knuckles jumped out from the barrier. "Hey you guys! I found it! Just walk through here!" He jumped back in, leaving the others standing there very confused.

"I vote that Sonic goes first!" Carolyn said, pushing Sonic towards the barrier. He sighed and walked through. Coming out on the other side, he looked around. There was the train to Hogwarts. Tails, Carolyn, and Amy walked through a moment later and stared around.

"Hey, we better hurry! The train leaves at exactly 11:00!" Amy said, hurrying onto the train. The others followed her, and they all took off their cloaks. "Let's find a compartment! Sonic, you and I can have one all to ourselves…" She batted her eyelashes, Sonic slowly backing away. Carolyn and Knuckles were both laughing at the two.

"We'll let you two lovebirds be alone," Carolyn joked. "Maybe you could…have your first kiss or something?" Sonic gave her a death glare.

"We should go now…" Knuckles said. He and Carolyn ran off, and for some unknown reason they dragged Tails with them…probably to make him protect them when Sonic caught up. Sonic ran after them, and Amy followed him, as always. Carolyn was desperately trying to open a compartment door, she got it open and ran in. Sonic tried to grab them but tripped, knocking them over. Amy tried to stop, but ended up falling on Sonic.

"Get offa me!" Carolyn growled, pushing herself up from the bottom of the pile. Everyone else stood up. Two boys were staring at all of them strangely.

"Oh, hi Harry!" Amy said, recognizing Harry from before. "I didn't know you were going to Hogwarts, too!"

"Er, Harry…what are those things?" the other boy asked.

"Hi, Amy. Ron, these are my friends…well, those three are. I don't know the other two," Harry said.

"I'm Tails, that's Knuckles, Sonic, Amy, and Carolyn," Tails introduced themselves. "Nice to meet you."

"This is Ron," Harry said, pointing to Ron.

"Nice to meetcha. Sorry we barged in like that…it's a long story." She shrugged. "Hey, Harry, you didn't tell us you were famous!"

"I…haven't really known very long," Harry admitted. "It seems like everyone knows I'm famous except for me."

"What did you do to make yourself famous?" Amy asked curiously. She sat down on a seat. "Mind if we sit here?"

Harry and Ron shook their heads, though Ron looked a little skeptical. "Well, supposedly, I was attacked by Vol…You-Know-Who when I was a baby and lived. That's why I have this scar."

"You-Know-Who? Who's that?" Carolyn asked. All the others (except for Ron of course) nodded their heads, curious.

"He was a really dark wizard," Ron told them. "Everyone's afraid to say his name…"

"We won't ask, then," Tails said. They continued on with their conversation. They bought lots of stuff off the trolley when it came. Amy shrieked in surprise when Albus Dumbledore's picture on the card started moving. Carolyn screamed even louder when the Chocolate Frog hopped away, apparently, she had a deep fear of frogs. Sonic and Knuckles dared each other to eat strangely colored Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Tails ate one that Sonic and Knuckles weren't about to touch, a dark brown color, but it turned out to be chocolate. They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Excuse me," a boy said when they opened the door. "Have you seen a toad? I've lost him!"

"A toad! There's a toad on the train!" Carolyn screamed. Sonic rolled his eyes.

"No, we haven't, but he'll turn up eventually," Harry told him. The boy seemed so miserable about losing his toad he didn't even notice how strange Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Knuckles looked. He left with a sigh.

"Don't know why he's so sad. I'd lose that toad as quickly as possible. Mind you, I can't talk, I brought Scabbers," Ron said. Carolyn backed near the door at the mention of the rat that was asleep on Ron's lap. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday, but the spell didn't work…" He took out his battered looking wand, and raised it in the air when the compartment door was opened again.

"Has anyone seen a toad?" the girl asked. "Neville's lost his." She referred to the boy earlier.

"No, we already told him," Ron said. The girl seemed to notice Sonic and the others for the first time.

"What are…Oh, are you doing magic?" Her attention turned to Ron. "Let's see it."

"Alright…" Ron said. He cleared his throat.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow." He waved his wand, but Scabbers remained unchanged.

"Are you sure that's a spell?" the girl asked. "Not a very good one, is it? I've tried a few spells for practice, and…" She continued on and on very quickly, and introduced herself as Hermione Granger. The others introduced themselves, and a 'don't ask' from Sonic when she looked at them oddly.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Hermione asked. "I've read all about you!" She continued on like this for a while, talking about the books and houses before leaving with Neville.

"Er, houses?" Knuckles asked.

"You get put in a house at Hogwarts…you'll see when you get there," Ron told him. "There's Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Not a dark wizard around that wasn't in Slytherin. They resumed talking again, and Ron brought up about someone trying to rob a high security vault in Gringotts. Then he went off talking about how great Quidditch was, explaining the game to his friends. The compartment door was opened again, and they turned to see three boys. To Knuckles and Tails' anger, one of them was the pale faced boy from before. (A/N: This paragraph made my spell check malfunction...)

"So it is true," the boy said. "This is Harry Potter's compartment." Harry nodded, and he looked at the other two boys. "Oh, this is Crabbe and Goyle. I'm Draco Malfoy." Ron and Knuckles both coughed, trying to hide their snickering. "Think my name's funny, do you Weasley? Easy to recognize you, my father told me the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children then they can afford. And look, it's the freaks from before. Looks like they brought friends." He turned to Harry. "You'll soon find that some wizarding families are better then others Potter. You don't want to make friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He held his hand out, but Harry refused to take it.

"I think I can tell for myself, thanks," he said calmly. A pink tinge appeared in Malfoy's pale cheeks.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter. You'll end up like your parents if you hang around riffraff like this," Malfoy said slowly. Harry and Ron stood up, Sonic and the others just glared at Malfoy, resisting the urge to beat him up. Before they realized what happened, though, Scabbers bit Goyle's hand and hung on, Goyle yelled in pain. He swung the rat off of his hand, and the three disappeared. A second later, Hermione appeared.

"What's been going on? You haven't been fighting, have you?" she asked. They all shook their heads.

"What're you doing here, anyway?" Knuckles asked.

"I only came in here because people outside are behaving childishly, racing up and down the corridors," Hermione said. She then left.

"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately," a voice echoed through the train. They quickly changed into their robes, Amy and Carolyn of course going to find an empty compartment. Then they all hurried to the front of the train, and jumped out, shivering in the crisp night air. And soon they'd be at Hogwarts, where their journey would really begin.


End file.
